


Each Beat Reminds Me of You

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know where Sheppard got that bruise?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Beat Reminds Me of You

**Author's Note:**

> svmadelyn's Kink and Cliché Challenge. My prompt was: Bruises in compromising places.

Rodney stared at John's back as they walked, afraid to look either up or down. He worked _hard_ at not looking. So when Ronon stopped next to him, he was startled. "Ronon?"

"You know where Sheppard got that bruise?" Ronon was grinning as he gestured towards John's neck. "Looks like a bite mark."

Unable to stop himself, Rodney looked up at the bruise right under John's hairline, dark and livid. He swallowed hard. "No. No idea."

"Hmmm," Ronon said, pace speeding up so that he was next to John. Rodney couldn't hear what he said, but it didn't matter because now that he'd looked, he couldn't _stop_ looking. He spared a moment to be grateful that the heavy dark material of his pants would hide the incipient erection.

By the time they finally returned to the stargate, having found nothing, he was frustrated and _horny_ in ways that he hadn't been in _years_. Debriefing was thankfully short, as they hadn't found anything worth reporting, and then they were dismissed. As it was dinnertime in Atlantis, no one looked at him twice as he followed John to the mess, but halfway there, he looked around and realized that they were alone in the hallway.

Grabbing John by the hand, he dragged him into a nearby storage closet. "What the - " John said, only to stop when Rodney pressed his thumb into the bruise. Slowly, John dropped to his knees, and by the time he was on the floor he was panting harshly.

"I'm not really hungry," Rodney said. "Are you?" John shook his head no. "Let's say we go to my quarters instead."

John whimpered, leaning his forehead against Rodney's thigh. Rodney thought about just getting off right here, right now, but there was a bed a hop away, and that would be so much more comfortable. So he reached down and pulled John to his feet. Checking his lifesigns detector, he made sure that the hall was still empty, and then opened the door.

The two of them kept a carefully measured space between them all the way to Rodney's quarters. Rodney was grateful, because if John had gotten too close, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from throwing John down in the hallway.

As soon as the door slid shut behind them, he grabbed John by his jacket and yanked him in for a deep kiss. It was dirty in all the best ways, with Rodney biting and licking at John's mouth, swallowing all of the sweet sounds he made.

When they finally broke apart, panting, Rodney said, "Strip. I want you naked and on your knees on the bed." John nodded, hands already busy taking off his jacket. He bent over to unlace his boots, and Rodney circled around him to look at his ass. He couldn't see John's face, but he knew that he was grinning from the way he shimmied his hips.

Rodney chuckled and slapped John's ass. "Stop that. Focus, John."

He heard John bite back a moan, and then he stood up, stepping out of his boots, hands already busy at his fly. Pushing his pants past his narrow hips, John didn't hesitate, climbing up on the bed and getting on all fours. His cock was already hard, slapping wetly against his belly, and Rodney had to take a deep breath. When he did, he could _smell_ John, his sweat and his arousal, and it made him want it even more.

Leaning over John's back, he nipped at the bruise, making John moan incoherently. "Want me to fuck you?"

"Oh, please, Rodney," John begged, settling his weight more firmly and spreading his legs wider.

"I'm not going to prep you. I'm not even going to strip. I'm just going to pull my cock out of my pants," he suited actions to words, "and then I'm going to push into you. Is that what you want?"

While he waited for John's answer, he grabbed the lube off the nightstand, pouring some directly on his dick in the hope that the cool gel would push him back from the edge. "Yeah," John groaned, long and low.

Rodney shifted around till he was kneeling between John's spread legs, the head of his cock snug up against his hole. Spreading John's ass with his hands, he said, "Push back, John. Take me in."

John groaned as his hips moved, pushing back into Rodney. Rodney watched as his hole opened for his cock, the head popping through the tight ring of muscle. John stopped, clearly adjusting to the stretch, and Rodney said, "My turn."

He pushed in fast and hard, till his balls slapped against John's ass, pulling a loud cry from John. John's arms collapsed, and he went face-first into the bed, which would have made Rodney laugh if he wasn't so turned on he could barely think. Instead, he started to fuck John with deep, even strokes. One of his hands was locked on John's hip, while the other thumb pressed hard on the bruise.

Whimpering, John's hips started to move in counterpoint. Since his face was buried in the pillow, Rodney couldn't really understand what he was saying, but the tone was all good. "God, you feel so hot inside, John," he said. "So tight, holding me so perfect."

He wanted to bite John again, feel his skin between his teeth, but he couldn't reach in this position. Pausing in his strokes, he wrapped his hands around John's chest and pulled until he was kneeling in Rodney's lap, Rodney's cock so deep inside him that Rodney could feel his heartbeat.

With no warning, he bit down in the same spot, hard. Hard enough to bruise all over again. John flailed for a second, crying out. "Oh, jesus."

Releasing the bit of skin, Rodney said, "Ride me hard and jerk yourself off. I want to feel you come."

John obeyed, his hips moving, his shoulder shaking as he pushed himself closer to orgasm. Rodney focused on John for the moment, not wanting to come just yet. Instead, he listened to John's breathing, and when it started to hitch, he bit down again, this time drawing blood.

With a loud cry, John came, clenching hard around the cock buried deep in his ass. It was all Rodney could do not to come as he was squeezed so perfectly. He held back as John twitched through the aftershocks, and then pushed gently on his shoulder until he went forward.

He didn't even try to break his fall, collapsing onto his face, and only Rodney's knees inside John's keeping his ass up. Rodney didn't care, though. He needed to come, and badly, and he started to _fuck_ with that in mind.

Every stroke pushed him closer and closer, and John's softly murmured encouragement added to the heat. "I'm gonna..." he said, and John tightened his hole around Rodney, _pulling_ his orgasm from him and making it seem to last forever.

When he could think again, he pulled out gently, drawing a hiss from John. Spreading his cheeks, he checked for damage. "Geeze, Rodney, I'm fine," John grumbled. "Now would you get undressed? Uniform pants are uncomfortable against tender places."

"Picky, picky," Rodney said, but he stood on wobbly legs and started to undress, even though he wanted nothing more than to collapse. Then he wobbled his way to the bathroom to get a washcloth for John, before his knees finally gave up the ghost, dumping him on the bed.

John tossed the washcloth back towards the bathroom, and then Rodney wrapped himself around him, brushing his thumb over the bitemark that he left. "You know, you look good like this," he said.

In response, John groaned and dropped his head forward. "Feel free to make sure it stays there."

"Thanks. I will."


End file.
